


June and Smokescreen

by dociswaldo



Series: TF Drabbles [3]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 06:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18382844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dociswaldo/pseuds/dociswaldo
Summary: A drabble. Non-ship





	June and Smokescreen

Smokescreen’s hands are warm where he holds her wrists, gently. June sucks in air, gulping for breaths that don’t want to come. She locks eyes with him, and for all that he is several thousand years old and an alien to boot, all she can think is that he looks just like Jack. He holds her stare for a long moment, the concern obvious, before glancing up past her to where the conflict is. Distantly, she hears someone scream- too low to be Arcee or Bee, too high to be any of the others- probably Wheeljack. Smokescreen leads her away.


End file.
